Talk:M14 EBR
Untitled The picture is captioned as Soap. The patch on his arm is a US flag. Soap is from the UK First off, Please sign your posts!!!! Second, Soap is a member of Task Force 141, which is a multi-national task force headed by the US and British governments, it makes perfect sense for him to have a US flag on the uniform. There's likely a British flag somewhere on the uniform too, but it just isn't visible in the pic. Hope that clears up any confusion. WouldYouKindly 00:34, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Did anyone notice that his hand is going through the magazine and bottom of the handguard in that picture? That's almost as bad as the jeep going through the tire in the Infamy trailer. Seriously, IW/Activision, wtf? Imrlybord7 20:50, October 25, 2009 (UTC) The weapon's name is the Mark 14 Enhanced Battle Rifle (Mk 14), not M14 EBR. Just sayin'. First, sign your posts!!!! Two, I believe that "M14 EBR" is how it's named in-game, thus it stays. Plus M14 EBR is faster to type than M14 Enhance Battle Rifle. Cpl. Wilding 13:51, November 2, 2009 (UTC) The gun's actual special operations designation is the Mk 14 Mod 0 Enhanced Battle Rifle. It has been used by SEALS during operations. Just clarifying, this (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:CSA-2006-10-17-093634.jpg) is the modern M14 with an M14ALCS telescoping stock and an Integrated Rail System. And THIS is the Mk. 14 Mod 0 (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:MK14.png) PShizzzzle 15:46, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Technically, this is actually the Mark 14 Mod 1', distinguishable from the Mod 0 version by the M4-style telescoping butt stock. Ghost Leader 07:49, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Possible name change I think we should change the name of the page to be not only M14 EBR but to also include the M21 EBR designation found in multiplayer. This could be accomplished by simply writing "M14/M21 EBR."TheIMightyJelly 10:56, October 27, 2011 (UTC) M14 EBR vs. MK14 Mod 0 and MK14 Mod 1 The M14 EBR is a rack grade M14 with a standard 22" barrel in a SAGE M14ALCS Designated Marksman, M14, EBR Tactical Aluminum Chassis Stock with telescoping butt stock, adjustable cheek rest and butt pad. The US Marine M39EMR is very similar to the TACOM M14EBR-RI and both use the standard flash hider with bayonet lug. The MK14 Mod 0 is an M14 with an 18" barrel in a SAGE M14ALCS Designated Marksman, M14, EBR Tactical Aluminum Chassis Stock with telescoping butt stock, adjustable cheek rest and butt pad. The MK14 Mod 1 is and M14 with an 18" barrel in a SAGE M14ALCS/CV CQB M14, EBR Tactical Aluminum Chassis Stock with M4/M16 style receiver extension tube. I hope that clears things up a bit, H2O MAN. Any of you guys know what the capacity is for the M14EBR with extended mags?--DESD11 07:17, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I wonder if they fixed any of the safety issues with the M-14 because my Dad was telling me when he was in the Navy a guy dropped the butt stock on the deck and it went off. *Improved training took care of that problem... the safety needs to be engaged. H2O MAN Weird sniper name Yea when i look on it on the site its a M14 EBR but when i go multiplayer its a M21 EBR so anyone know what the hell is up with that? It's just to designate that the M21 is purely a sniper rifle, as opposed to the M14. In the spec ops mission Breach and Clear, there is an M14 that uses iron sights and in the campaign the pick-up icon for the M14 always has a "w/scope" or "scoped" next to the name. The M21 will always have a scope. Chief z 10:34, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Speaking of which, can we get an image for the unscoped M14 EBR? --SSDGFCTCT9 01:40, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Picture Can we get a first person view of the gun? Any one got one? Batman Rider 18:48, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Another instance There is also a M14 EBR on the roof of Nate's Diner in the mission "Wolverines." IIRC it did not say w/scope, can someone confirm this? :There are two of them, both equipped with thermal sights. Ghost Leader 08:00, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Article Opinion This article appears to have too much personal opinions in it. Such as "A silencer should not be attached as it reduces damage." This is highly opinion-based. Personally, I find the high fire-rate, low recoil, and low damage multipliers perfect for using the M21 with a silencer and without stopping power.Pup42512n 00:59, January 8, 2010 (UTC)pup42512n Agreed. Especially the part that says fire two shots when one will do. One will only do if its a headshot (without stopping power). No one will fire two shots if they're aiming for a headshot. 00:03, May 11, 2010 (UTC) I know this isn't meant to be opionated but as someone who uses the M21 EBR a lot in multiplayer i tend to fire off two shots instinctively even if the first shot is a headshot. Protect This Page Can an admin please protect this page from unregistered users? I am getting pissed off by all the vandalism going on on this page. [[User:Cpl. Dunn|'Lt.]] [[User_talk:Cpl._Dunn|'Dunn']] 01:40, March 11, 2010 (UTC) The EBR is not a sniper rifle. It's a battle rifle. It fills the role of a 'designated marksman rifle', which is for shots that need more accuracy/range than a normal assault rifle would do, but not the extreme range and accuracy of a sniper rifle. HTH. For the last time. Its the M14 EBR! Not the M21 EBR! Toilet Bowl Soldier 17:04, April 10, 2010 (UTC) As said by others, the M21 is purely a sniper and will ALWAYS be found with a scope, be it ACOG, Normal or Thermal. The M14 can be used for purposes other than Sniping, as demonstrated the Spec Ops mission, Breach & Clear, where it can be found with no attachments at all, only Iron Sights. FFS THERE IS NO MUTLIPLIER TO THE CHEST Stop Changing it!!! WaterTypeKingTom 13:18, May 12, 2010 (UTC) We get all our weapons info from DenKirson, which gets its info directly from the game coding. Unless you have proof that DenKirson is wrong, leave it as it is.--WouldYouKindly 13:24, May 12, 2010 (UTC) the M14 EBR "NOT" is incorrectly named the M21 EBR this article says that the M14/M21 EBR has been incorectly named in multiplayer. However it was likely deliberatly designated M21 possibly for fans of the cod 4 version. would i be able to rectify this and would this be considered a minor change that i didn't need to discuss. Texmex4321 12:53, June 4, 2010 (UTC) It is incorrectly named; there is no M21 EBR in real life. 14:04, June 4, 2010 (UTC) MW2 is fictional and many gadgets and indeed some of the weapons have been greatly modified and fictionalised from what they're like in real life the M14 EBR isnt real either but in the context of the game which is set in the future its fine. also im arguing that infinity ward called it the M21 EBR deliberatly so the use of "incorectly" is incorect (pun)Texmex4321 23:22, June 4, 2010 (UTC) What the crap dude! The M14 EBR is ''real. You can find it here. Though I must admit... the heartbeat sensor is fictional... in that size. Oorah! 13:15, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, we know the M14 EBR exists. I don't know where you get the notion that we think it's fictional. They just mean no gun has been designated "M21 EBR." Chief z 15:03, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : :I was talking to Texmex4321, since he claimed that the M14 EBR isn't real. :Oorah! 15:02, June 25, 2010 (UTC) : :Well thats me told but apart from being owned im just wanting the article to not say its incorectly named as the M21 EBR as this was done deliberatly. :Texmex4321 16:47, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :There is an M21, but no M21 EBR, there's an M14, and M14 EBR in real life. d****** whoever said the Mk. 14 EBR isn't real. Title of the article This is quite pedantic. If I recall correctly, the AK-47 has also been incorrectly named, yet no one bothered with that. And everyone knows the secondary grenade launcher as "Thumper," which is an inaccurate (I'm using the word sarcastically) nickname. I don't see what the need for this mind-bogglingly inconsistent title is. Seriously, what's the point? To satisfy gun experts so they can feel smart? Because it certainly is confusing to the average MW2 player. I understand that it is an interesting fact, and I understand that IW was pulling some serious bullshit when they created a gun out of thin air, but why let this fact grip so far as into the article's title? Just leave it to the article, not the title. For instance, when I was an MW2 newbie, I was quite confused about this article's naming. I'm sure others feel the same way. 13:10, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :What? The article is titled "M14 EBR", plain and simple. Chief z 13:15, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::It's called two different names in-game. M14 EBR is the single-player name and the weapon's real life name, so that's the title of the article. "M21 EBR" redirects to this page so we don't have to create a different article for the multiplayer version of what's essentially the same weapon. --WouldYouKindly 13:20, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Perhaps he saw the MW2 weapons table. The link for the M14 on it says "M14 EBR/M21 EBR." Chief z 13:26, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::WouldYouKindly's comment clears it up a bit. Personally, I only looked up the gun names after playing multiplayer, not singleplayer, but the naming of the article makes more sense now. I had thought that the article title was "M14 EBR" ''only because of the real-world name''. So yeah. Nevermind. 20:25, June 18, 2010 (UTC)'' M21 EBR UnderpoweredOn Multiplayer its an alright gun on campaign and spec ops however this gun is so bad on multiplayer i mean you dont see someone running round with an m21 and getting top of the leaderboard in fact no one even uses it on multiplayer :I've got a nuke using it. People in hardcore use it. People with a good aim use it. If you know how to use it well, you will. Thanks - 11:41, July 4, 2010 (UTC) : :I did my whole team was using M21s no party but the M21s are used alot more now.Sgt Sprinkles 02:18, July 25, 2010 (UTC) : :well thats your personal opinion but iv got fall camo for it and its my fav weapon. you just have to aim for the head. in fact its accurate and fast firing while ADS so i dont sea it as weak. Texmex4321 16:52, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Merge with M14 I was thinking that this page should be merged with the M14 page because they are essentially the same weapon, bar the frame and the materials thereof. YuriKaslov 23:40, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I agree, just make the title M14, and make a MW2 section. [[User:gamemasta424|'gamemasta424']] Talk I'm not so sure, because even if they are very similar, the game still defines them as different weapons, and this is the COD wiki, not a real-life wiki. Helix Armada 00:03, September 5, 2010 (UTC) No. They are completely different weapons in-game. 00:08, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :The M14 found in the Spec Ops mission 'Breach and Clear' functions exactly the same as the previous M14's. YuriKaslov 01:19, September 5, 2010 (UTC) They may function the same, but in the game, they are not the same weapon, so they shouldn't be merged. 01:49, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. Mobilized 18:44, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I am someone with limited outside knowledge of guns, and I think that for other people who don't understand much, the idea that one is an assault rifle and one is a sniper is difference enough. I understand the actual differences may be minute, but I still think it warrants a separate page. RaptorMW3 10:18, September 21, 2010 (UTC) This weapon name always confuse me... it's the M14 or the M21??.-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 23:29, March 7, 2011 (UTC) It is technically the M14 EBR due to it being the enhanced version of the M14. The M14 is a default version, unscoped and such. The M21 is an adaption of the M14, and is a semi-automatic SNIPER RIFLE, not a BATTLE RIFLE (what the M14 is). The M14 is called so in the campaign as the base gun is not scoped, as they will always say "M14 EBR Scoped", not "M14 EBR". In multiplayer however, it may be called the "M21 EBR" because the M21 already has the default scope, so the EBR version of it will also have a default scope. It will be called the M21 EBR in multiplayer, not the M21 EBR Scoped. Basically: M14: Not scoped M14 EBR : Not Scoped M14 EBR Scoped (in campaign) : Scoped, scope is attachment. M21: Scoped M21 EBR : Scoped, scope is not attachment (since the non-enhanced version already has the scope) However, I would like to tell you that, there is NO M21 EBR in real life. The M14 EBR exists, however. I reckon that it is called the M21 EBR in multiplayer so as not to confuse people who knows that the M14 EBR has no default scope. Shit, I keep forgetting to sign my posts. GibbedGuy 12:25, April 21, 2011 (UTC) : K thanx :D.-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 18:00, April 30, 2011 (UTC) M14/M21 M21 in an scoped version of the M14 in singleplayer its m14 ebr in multiplayer its m21 M21 is not a scoped version of the M14, M14 scoped is a scoped version of the M14. M21 is an entirely different weapon. 17:57, April 30, 2011 (UTC) M14/M21 Again This article refers to the M21/M14 inconsistently with both titles, and does nothing to explain why either one would be correct. Since the title of the article is M14, I contend that a note explaining why the title in Create-a-Class is wrong should be added to the intro, and the weapon should be referred to as the M14 in every other place afterwards I may actually do this myself. Big Fish, Little Pond - 05:42, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Mk14 with scope Its still MK14 with scope when I saw it in Goalpost. And when you drop it the 3rd person model is different from the M14 EBR. So, I was confused when this was in the M14 EBR page. Should'nt It be put in the MK14 page?George762 12:14, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :I took a bunch of images of this for IMFDB, so I can tell you what happens here. It's very confusing. *When you're holding either an M14 EBR or MK14, the player model is the MW3 model, which is a Mk 14 Mod 0 (MK14). The only one which is even slightly different is the one in "Goalpost," which has a slightly higher rail under the scope and uses scope_overlay_m40a3 instead of the MW3 generic rifle reticle. *When you drop the weapon and look at it on the ground, in every level except Goalpost it is a Mk 14 Mod 0 (MK14), regardless of whether it's an M14 EBR or a MK14. *When you drop it on the ground in "Goalpost," the in-world model is a Mk 14 Mod 1 (M14 EBR). It's taken directly from MW2 and is probably a placeholder that was never fully replaced, like the MW2 UMP and L86 LSW in "Stronghold." *The same MW2 in-world rifle model is used by Price and Soap in "Back on the Grid." :MK14 :M14 EBR in any level but Goalpost (still MK14) :M14 EBR in Goalpost (M14 EBR model from MW2) :Evil Tim (talk) 10:48, September 24, 2012 (UTC)